


burn your bridges

by xsjb (zpnn)



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cannibalism, Death, Doomed Timelines, Gore, Murder, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zpnn/pseuds/xsjb
Summary: halloween one-shot - doomed timeline.raven kills and eats beast boy. gore practice.





	

Raven takes long strides into the room, phasing through the wall as if it had been smoke.

She towers over the bottom bunk, waiting. Silently waiting. Her victim doesn't wake up, drool escaping his mouth and pooling on the pillow. She doesn't wonder or care about the dreams he's having - she's here for one thing. She threads her fingers, softly, through the green boy's hair.

It's a ploy. Still, the green one doesn't wake up - she angles his throat towards her, then bends down towards him. Her breath ghosts his weak spot. Quick and easy.

There's a wet and horrible noise as Raven bites down. There isn't time to toy around - the green body under her wakes up and tries to scream once she begins, but already she pierces the windpipe, pierces the jugular. His death is quick, but she isn't done - no, she sets to work further, begins to tear into the flesh again and again.

Her hands - now claws - rest above Beast Boy's stomach. She wrenches them upwards, cutting through layers of skin and bone. Upwards and upwards until she cleaves the Adam's apple in two, too, and then she spills his guts out all over the bed, rips them out. Large intestine, small intestine, kidneys, liver, and then stomach. She has to pull out the lungs, snap them at their stems to join the rest. Blood pooled under his armpits, between his legs, cooling and drying in the humid air of his bedroom.

Raven brings the organs to her mouth and bears down, feasting on them like she hasn't eaten in weeks above Beast Boy. But he couldn't feel a thing, eyes staring dead ahead. He was already gone. The green boy had no brain. She'd have no use for opening his head to the empty space inside and around it.


End file.
